


You're the one that I want

by PhearLap



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhearLap/pseuds/PhearLap
Summary: Knockout and Breakdown talk about drive-in theatres and old movies under the stars





	

Life was basically one giant road trip, or at least that’s how they viewed it. Far off from the highway, the two bots lay, staring up at the endless canvas of space. Knockout quietly hummed some song he heard in a movie, his head resting against Breakdown’s chest. “What is that from?” “Grease. Remember the movie that took place in the 50’s?” “Oh right! That one” Knockout laughs, “we’ve seen so many you can’t even remember them all!” “Is that a problem?” Breakdown frowns, “of course not! As long as I’m with you it’s ok.” The larger bot sighs happy, closing his eyes. He was happy. Happy to have someone as great as Knockout love him.


End file.
